


All Dolled Up

by lunarspeaks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dress Up, Eren Is a Little Shit, First Time, Grumpy Corporal (surprise), M/M, Roleplay, School Boy Eren, Smut, ereri, im shit at tags, just read lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarspeaks/pseuds/lunarspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hasn't exactly been doing his best in his training with the Legion. Seeking to motivate him, or possibly beat him to a senseless pulp, Levi summons him to his office. However, he finds that the issue isn't Eren's lack of motivation. Let's just say, Eren has a surprise to make Levi's resolve finally crack and to get rid of all his pint-up frustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> This gem has been sitting in my drafts, so I figured what the hell!  
> The thought of Eren squeezing into Mikasa's old uniform makes me giggle! Especially thinking about if she had walked in on him while he had it on! xD
> 
> PS. Sorry for any mistakes! I beta'd the best I could. :)

Eren fidgeted nervously as he sat in Lance Corporal Levi's office, the cool wooden chair pressing against his heated flesh, causing him to shiver. Other than him, the office was currently vacant. The meticulously cleaned objects decorating the area seemed to gleam, as the last remnants of sunlight streamed in from the windows along the walls. Eren shifted once more, uncomfortably. Levi had given him specific orders to come here and wait until he finished speaking with Commander Erwin. Even giving him directions about which chair to sit in and making him promise not to touch anything.

Luckily, it gave Eren the opportunity to try out an unusual outfit choice, without ruining the sweet surprise for his superior. The various reactions Levi could have thrilled and scared Eren simultaneously. Normally, Levi was extremely hard to read, so these unusual circumstances were bound to push him over the edge. Or so Eren hoped. Doubts crept into Eren's mind as he began to rethink the current clothing items he so confidently picked out mere moments ago.

The outfit once belonged to Mikasa. However, it was old and somehow accidentally discarded in a box, among various other unwanted things in Eren's quarters.

The freshly ironed white button-up shirt stopped just above Eren's navel and encased tightly around his chest, broad shoulders and biceps. He left the first few buttons open invitingly, showing off his smooth, tanned skin. The fabric was somewhat strong as it desperately clung to the well-muscled form beneath it. The long training days were beginning to pay off for Eren. However, he feared that one wrong move would successfully snap the fabric in two. There was even a matching grey bow, that was now loosely secured around Eren's neck. The pleated skirt he wore was also grey and dangerously short. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy how it framed his thick, meaty thighs. Even nicely displayed his perfectly round ass, too. The outfit's colors reminded him of Levi's steel-grey eyes, so he thought he'd try it out and see just how the corporal liked it.

Now, surely Eren had some sort of death wish.

Why else would he be this scantily clad, sitting in his Lance Corporal's office, twiddling his thumbs as if all was normal?

Although, he would stop movement occasionally, wiggling his ass against the uncomfortable seat. Attractive as skirts were, they only managed to ride up and expose his bare skin to the unrelenting coolness of the surface below and make his ass oddly sticky with sweat if he didn't shift positions often. And he was utterly bare underneath. To top it off, he wore white stockings that stopped mid-thigh. They were his own pair. He enjoyed the stark comparison between his tanned skin and the creamy white material. They were perfectly white, clean and crisp (which Levi would love) with little bows at the tops of them.

Maybe he was a masochist of some sort? Either way, he'd gladly risk his life for a shot at this man. To put it simply, Eren could no longer hold his feelings at bay.

The numerous encounters they'd shared, that probably seemed inconsequential to Levi, remained like a stain on Eren's mind. Like the time he had been cleaning the Corporals office and looked up, only to see Levi's delicious ass thrust into the air, framed by those tight white uniform jeans. He was bending over, trying to reach a corner behind the dresser, just so he could dust it. But Eren didn't give a damn about that. Recalling the image alone made his mouth water. Or the time he'd walked into the communal bathing house to find a dripping wet Levi, clad only in a towel. That alone offered him spank-bank material for a week. However, his efforts to get peace were all in vain. He couldn't sleep or eat, much less, actually be satisfied. No matter how many times he'd beat it, as soon as he saw Corporal Grumpy, he'd pop a boner so fast it nearly gave him whiplash.

He was aware that the Corporal would most likely abuse him, if not murder him outright. He could get cleaning duties for a month or even worse. He tried not to focus on the negatives, though. Of course, the deed was certainly indecent. And the fact that he was several years younger than him, although still legal, would make Levi uncomfortable too. He was a man of honor and pride. However, Eren couldn't stop imagining Levi's face displaying pure unadulterated lust. Would he gasp loudly or moan softly? Or scream and yell at the top of his lungs? Or possibly be quiet, offering only dirty, heated whispers to convey his feelings. Would he want to be in command and fuck Eren wildly or want to be taken and used for Eren's pleasure? The thought of fucking Levi made Eren's throat go dry.

Lustful thoughts soiled his brain and made his cock twitch in excitement. Being untouched, meant this was a new realm of emotions and possibilities for him. However, he was not afraid to branch out and explore these new desires. And he couldn't think of anyone he trusted more. Eren was so eager to see what type of lover Levi would be. His mission tonight was to leave Corporal Levi utterly wrecked. That is, if Levi didn't wreck him first.

"Ah, Eren. You're still here, good."

As if on cue, the door to Levi's office opened with a creak as he stepped inside, then softly clicked shut. Was that the lock? Eren didn't dare move an inch. The way he was positioned, allowed nothing to be revealed of his outfit, so he remained still. The anticipation of surprising his Corporal thrilled him, making his heart thump faster in his chest.

Gracefully light footsteps echoed off the bare walls as Levi walked towards his desk. Thankfully, he didn't offer Eren a glance as he rounded his desk. He just continued flicking idly through the stack of papers in his slender hands. And what marvelous hands they were. Barely smaller than Eren's own, but he had long, dexterous digits that Eren was sure he could work expertly. Eren had always admired them. Or rather, what they were capable of doing. Levi took his seat, the leather creaking softly, and continued shifting through the crisp papers as he placed them on the desk. While he was distracted, Eren allowed himself to take in his superiors appearance.

Soft purple bruises lingered under Levi's dark eyes, his thick eyelashes fluttering as he blinked. His usually kept and expertly styled hair was slightly disheveled. A sign that he'd been running his fingers through it, something Eren noticed he did whenever he was particularly stressed to a certain level. He was still in uniform; minus the corps jacket, all the maneuvering straps and his cravat. His attire was almost downright indecent, compared to his usual pristine condition. The top two buttons were popped open, revealing creamy pale skin that made Eren gulp audibly.

Keeping his eyes trained down towards his work, occasionally scribbling things in, Levi spoke. "Alright, Jeager. I'm fucking tired, so let's make this quick." After a deep breath, he continued. "According to the training evaluation that was conducted last week by Shadis, you passed, but only by the skin of your fucking teeth. Shadis referred to you as being sluggish and lazy. Said you didn't really give it your all, as if you were distracted. Now, brat, I'm not sure how the fuck that shitty, adolescent brain of yours functions, but I know one thing. You better remove your head from your ass, or I will forcibly shove my foot right up there with-" As he speaks, his scowl shifts upwards and finally settles on the younger boy he's berating.

Eren wears a smug, wolfish smirk as he watches obvious surprise filter across Levi's sharp features. Sweet victory. Completely stopping what he was doing, all the air in Levi leaves with a soft 'whoosh' and he's left feeling utterly speechless. Something that is very uncommon for him. After a beat of silence, Levi's expression settles into one that is very familiar to Eren: anger. His piercing, steely gaze seeps with rage and his knuckles shine white as he holds the desk in his lethal grip. For such a small man, the anger rolls off him in waves. Though, there is something lingering deep within his eyes that Eren can't quite grasp.

"Jeager, what in the name of Erwin's unruly ass eyebrows are you wearing?" He growls out lowly.

Most people would cower under such a powerful gaze. They would shrink away from such a stronger, more dominant presence. Most people would apologize or not even have gal to pull what Eren had pulled. However, most people were generally smart when dealing with Levi. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." Eren's smirk never faltered as he spoke, though the thrill of watching Levi boiling over sent a tremor through him. Surely, he was a masochist or perhaps a sadist. Because Levi looked constipated and in pain as he struggled through his jumbled thoughts. And he was positively sure he heard Levi grumble something like "shitty fucking brat" under his breath, which made him choke back a chuckle.

If it was even possible, Levi's rage grew at Eren's nonchalant response. His emotionless grey eyes, now narrow slits, as he zeroed in on the little shit feigning innocence while dressed so lewdly in his office. He was not going to give it up. Smart as Levi is, he knows just how stubborn Eren was. Hell, he already had to physically beat him to a pulp for him to surrender once already. No, he had to approach this differently.

"Alright, Eren, enough bullshit."

Realization dawned on the man as he carefully scrutinized Eren. The subtle shifting of his thighs against the chair. His lips parting occasionally to suck in a heap of air. The beautiful rose color that graced his tan cheeks. Eren was getting off on this. That made Levi instantly angrier and even more horny, but he reigned it in.

So, Jeager wants to play? Then let's fucking play.

He cleared his throat and regained composure. Now, settled back in his chair, he glared at the boy to show that he was not giving up so easily. "Well, Eren, as I was saying. Your performance was absolutely dreadful last week, a fucking embarrassment for someone commonly known as 'humanity's last hope'. You must need a fucking scheduled bedtime, if you can't seem to... fuck-" he cursed abruptly. Eren had decided to shift just then, recrossing his legs in an exaggeratedly slow manner and making a nice little show of the fact that he was bare as the day he was born beneath the flimsy pleated skirt. Completely. Fucking. Bare. Levi felt a tiny droplet of blood ooze in between his lips as he ground down on the soft flesh. The smug little shit.

"What's the matter, Corporal?" He all but moans the title haughtily. "Something come up?"

Somehow, it wasn't working. Eren's resolve was much stronger than Levi originally planned, but he wanted to break it. No, he was going to crush it. Desperately, he wanted to bring Eren to his knees. Preferably with a certain something thrust between his cocky little lips.

A frustrated sigh left Levi's parted lips as he recrossed his arms. "Stand up, Jeager." His voice was dripping with confidence and authority.

Eren did as he was told, slowly standing to his feet. And Levi instantly regretted asking him to do so. The sight of him, all details fully coming into view, began to soil Levi's usually calm and controlled demeanor. His resolve was finally slipping and he didn't care to stop it.

The shirt was terribly obscene, the way it conformed to every dip and accentuated the curves of Eren's muscled chest. He might as well have been shirtless. Levi wished he was shirtless.

And that skirt.

Good god.

It stopped mid-thigh and only flared out slightly towards the end, since it was unbelievably tight everywhere else. How did he even squeeze into that thing? Levi knows without a shadow of doubt, Eren's ass looked down right delectable without even seeing it. The light dusting of hair that started at Eren's navel, then disappeared beneath the waistband of his skirt, made Levi's throat clench. He swallowed thickly, a bead of sweat prickling on his brow. Those thick fucking thighs, taunting him. They were framed with thin, white stockings that stopped mid-thigh and had little bows at the top. He didn't even know Eren owned something like that! But he devoured the sight of them. Such an innocent color paired with a seductive ensemble. Thoughts of having those thighs wrapped around him while he plowed deep inside Eren, plagued his mind. Such disgusting and filthy ideas. The mere thought of fucking Eren should be appalling to Levi. So, why did it make his cock twitch eagerly?

Eren was truly a magnificent sight, blushing like some innocent boy all while he was trying to seduce his corporal. So naughty. Though, the visible outline of Eren's bulging cock is what really grabbed Levi's undivided attention. But he kept his face in an unreadable mask, not showing how the boy was clearly affecting him.

Levi supposed he should've felt morally wrong. Probably shy away from the boy and the obscene thoughts that were swimming around in his head. He was his superior after all, but they were not on the battle field or at war. He didn't care to worry about ranks or even rules. Now, they were two men without titles, enjoying simple pleasures. And knowing that Eren returned his feelings, made him happier than he'd care to admit. He craved Eren more than he's ever felt for anyone else, even more than he thought possible. Before this moment, he knew that one day the boy had to be his. It just turns out that Eren had an interesting idea of how to make that happen.

Deciding to return the favor and give Eren his own little show, Levi reaches down to palm the growing tent in the front of his trousers. Admittedly, the friction feels divine. Even more so, he enjoys how Eren's eyes devour every movement of his hand. The boy even licks his lips as he watches Levi touch himself.

"Come here, you brat."

Eren gulps and bites at his lower lip.

This is it.

Mustering up all his courage, he strides forward and tries not to show how the hundreds of butterflies begin to swirl around anxiously in his stomach. As he walks, he sways his hips seductively with each step and takes his sweet time coming around the desk. He enjoys seeing those hard, grey eyes follow his every move. Undoubtedly, Eren wants him and from the looks of Levi's heavily lidded gaze, he isn't alone in his feelings. Now, he stands, almost shaking with need, in front of Corporal Levi. He licks his lips in anticipation, which does not go unnoticed by Levi.

"I trust you've had time to properly clean yourself, before getting all dolled up, huh?" Levi questioned as his dark eyes flickered to Eren's bright ones. As much as he wanted Eren, it surely would not be happening if he hadn't washed himself properly. He had his limits, of course.

That question alone sent a thrill through Eren, the possibilities of whats to come, running through his mind.

Eren nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir. I... I used that special mixture that you like.... Um, Hanji showed it to me." The same rosy blush appeared in his cheeks once more and Levi smirked knowingly. Of course, Hanji knew how Levi preferred to keep himself clean and well manicured. What to use and what not to use. Hanji even knew how Levi washed and prepared his uniform. The nosy researcher was somehow always around, scribbling notes away in that secret little journal. He had to threaten the scientist with a brutal beating one day when he'd found those thickly-rimmed glasses peering at him as he was about to undress and shower. Let's just say, Shitty Glasses wasn't going to try and peep in on the corporal anymore.

"Seems you really want this, huh, brat?" Eren was about to answer, but words quickly disappeared as a gasp fell from his lips.

A deft finger began to trail from Eren's left knee to his thigh, stopping at the hem of the skirt. Eren's eyelids fluttered as he tried not to moan from the simple contact. The younger boy was on edge and a simple touch threatened to have him moaning like a whore.

"Well, Eren, these flimsy scraps of material you call a uniform are simply too vulgar. Too fucking short and tight." He hissed and traced the outline of the dainty bow at the top of Eren's thigh highs, enjoying the sight of Eren squirming with desire. "Tch... it leaves nothing to the imagination." And he secretly loved it, but only for him. Only for him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you up for this." He sneered, hoping that the boy would catch on. He gave a sly smirk as the boy's breath stuttered.

"B-but, sir? Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Eren's legs threatened to give out beneath him as Levi's calloused hand now continued up underneath his skirt, going at a maddeningly slow rate. All plans to wreck and ruin Levi were gone. They were wiped away by the slight caress of his fingers. Now, he craved to be touched, caressed and toyed with by him. The seconds ticked by and the anticipation gnawed at Eren. "Levi," he whined breathily as Levi stopped, just shy of Eren's throbbing cock and began to massage his quivering thigh.

A mischievous grin spread across Levi's face. "Beg," he growled, knowing without a shadow of a doubt, that he's got him by the balls now-almost literally. He watched as Eren's eyebrows furrowed and he struggled with the request. Clearly he had other plans and they weren't exactly coming to fruition, but he was not about to decline. Of this, Levi was certain.

And he was right. Plans be damned, Eren craved his corporals touch so badly. Far too badly to simply walk away now. "Please," he cried. "C-corporal, please, sir... Touch me..."

That was all Levi needed to hear.

His hands slid up and grasped Eren's throbbing cock, causing him to jerk in surprise. Slowly, he tugged at the pulsing member, using his free hand to bunch the skirt up around his hips and allow him to see Eren's length. It's long, thick and pulsing as pre-cum seeps from the slit. Utterly beautiful, making Levi's own cock strain eagerly against his pants and his mouth water. He can't help but taste.

Eren moaned as Levi sucked the tip between his lips.

If someone would've told him Lance Corporal Levi wold be sucking his cock today, he would've beat their ass for playing such a cruel joke. However, there he was. Silver eyes filled with hazy lust and determination, lips wrapped tightly around him, hotly encasing his cock with warm, wet saliva and hands working in tandem to fondle his balls roughly. It was a symphony of indescribable sensations and hums and grunts of pleasure. Eren couldn't hold back anymore, sounding shamelessly wrecked, especially when Levi released a moan that vibrated wonderfully against his shaft.

All too soon, Levi released him with a pop and moved to stand up. "Not yet, brat. Not until I fuck your tight little ass so hard, you won't be able walk a straight line." Eren whimpered at the prospect. He gnawed on his lip, boldly rubbing his palm flat against the bulge in the corporal's pants. Levi moaned loudly as their lips finally met in a heated kiss. It was messy and wild with lust and desire. They couldn't seem to get close enough. Teeth gnashing and nibbling on lips, tongues lapping, their moans molding into one as their tongues fought for dominance. It was animalistic and raw. Their need so uncontrollable it threatened to consume them both. Hints of mint and black tea mingled with the bitterness of himself, lingering on Levi's lips.

They pulled back after a moment, trying to regulate their breathing. Levi's strong hands trailed down his thighs and he picked him up, plopping him on the desk. He didn't give a damn about his paperwork as it scattered haphazardly along the floor below. He pushed Eren to lie back and pulled him forward, his round ass perched on the edge.

"God, your ass is so perfect," Levi hissed as he roughly grabbed a handful of it before swatting it. Eren arched against him, pushing his ass against Levi's still-clothed crotch, seeking out much needed friction. Fucking hell. Eren had never felt so vulnerable and needy. His skin was on fire and if he wasn't satisfied soon, he felt he'd explode.

"It's going to look even better with my cock rammed deep inside of it," Levi smirked darkly, letting his finger tease Eren's entrance. Levi was circling and swirling the sensitive skin lightly, driving Eren to the point of madness. He was so utterly lost in the divine sensation that he faintly heard the sound of a drawer opening. Then a unscrewing noise and the sound of something small dropping onto the desk under him.

"Unng," he gasped as a moist finger circled his entrance, thoroughly coating the area. The oil smelled of delicious mint and it reminded Eren of Levi's tea. He recalled how much he enjoyed the smell. Of course. Most of his cleaning supplies even left behind a slight remnant of mint. Ever so slowly, Levi eased a single digit inside of the moaning boy, reveling in the low, sensual uttering of his name falling from Eren's swollen lips.

The expert ways he stroked and fucked into the boy turned Eren's mind to mush. No longer could he control the noise that echoed around the passion-filled air crackling around them. He was surrounded by Levi and he wouldn't have it any other way. He started slowly and gentle, building up from one finger then three. He scissored and stretched him open, skillfully curling and abusing his hole beautifully. But never finding that one spot Eren desperately craved. Eren's mouth resembled an 'o' as a light sheen of sweat began to spread along his forehead.

"Hmm, no witty fucking comebacks or snarky remarks, brat? No, not while I've got you wrapped around my goddamn finger-quite literally, in fact." Levi chuckled as he purposefully stroked against Eren's sweet bundle of nerves. Fuck, that did it.

Eren's cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment as he cried out at the words. Hell, he couldn't help it. The stimulation of his prostate caused far too much pleasure for him to utter a quick retort. However, he still weakly mumbled a halfhearted "fuck you" as Levi relentlessly hammered against his prostate.

"Oh, I intend to." And with that, he carefully removed his fingers from inside Eren, loving the way his opening gapes, almost begging for him to come back.

He was definitely coming back.

Slowly, Levi unzipped his pants and hurriedly worked to free himself from the constricting confines. Levi hissed when the sensitive skin of his cock met the cool air, although, it felt great. He felt like he was about to explode in his pants, like some goddamn teenager.

That would really give Eren something to be smug about.

Squeezing a dollop of the oil into his palm, he covered his cock with it. A deep groan filled Eren's ears as Levi began stroking himself, making sure he was completely covered. He didn't want to stop, the pleasure traveling throughout his tightly wound body almost instantly.

Eren couldn't help propping himself up on his elbows, and taking in the magnificent show before him. There was never an instance where Levi had shown any sort of weakness or even emotion. He prided himself in being strong and resilient around his cadets or anyone for that matter. There were so many unspoken responsibilities upon his shoulders. In whatever situation, he stood tall, eyes narrowed and emotions in check. However, here, his dark eyebrows beaded with sweat. Those steel-grey, usually vacant eyes, now hooded and teaming with desire. The same lips that are usually tightly stretched into a thin line, now parted and whispering inaudible mumblings of pleasure. And his firm hand, wrapped snugly around his pulsing cock as he pleasured himself. He was vulnerable and open, showing Eren a side that no one else had the privilege of seeing. And that fact alone made Eren's heart swell with content.

He didn't want anyone else to know this side of Levi.

It was for his eyes only.

After his length was fully coated with the oil, he brought the tip to Eren's entrance. As he teased the tight hole, he reveled in the way Eren's breath stuttered and his hips bucked forward, urging Levi to finally slip inside him. He wanted to be filled, used and abused by his Corporal. There was no time for teasing, but it still thrilled Levi to see Eren so wanton and needy.

"Levi," Eren whined. He was so close to the edge, teetering dangerously. The teasing was overwhelming and delicious, but he needed more. "Fuck me, sir." He knew Levi had some small quirk for authority. He loved being in control.

"Please," Eren whimpered and he had to give in. Those teal eyes looking up at him, resembling a fucking puppy begging for a treat. Who could say no?

Inch by incredible fucking inch, Levi sheathed himself in the younger boy, then stilled as soon as he filled him completely. A delicious shiver ran through his spine as his head lolled back. Moist lips parted, drawing in ragged breaths as he struggled to regain composure. He was completely aware he probably looked like a fucking pussy, but he could hardly gather his bearings. It had been too terribly long since he's last indulged like this. And Eren felt like a fucking dream; warm, soft and so damn tight.

Every innocent shift of his hips as he attempted to become accustomed to being filled, created a new painfully wondrous sensation. And in that moment, he could see Eren's true innocence. Levi knew that Eren was tough and spiteful, always questioning authority to some degree. Loud mouthed and never afraid to state his opinion. But he didn't have to ask if he'd already shared a moment like this with another. Levi already knew the answer. Those big, round, turquoise eyes shimmered with adoration and curiosity at the new feelings coursing through him. The boy had never experienced something like this before. And the thought alone that Levi was the first to share in such an intimate moment, was something he'd hold dear.

Levi moved one hand to the boys ass, massaging the pliant flesh while the other stroked gently along his toned abdomen, trying to calm him and keep him as still as possible. Levi could tell by the sharp gasps and the unpleasant emotions mingled within his turquoise eyes that he was uncomfortable.

"Relax," Levi soothed, planting wet kisses along his neck. "Breathe." And Eren listened and complied, steadying his breathing and relaxing himself until the dull ache eventually subsided. Soon, all that remained was need. The undeniable need for more and release. Eren subtly shifted his hips, moaning softly from the sliver of pleasure that shot through him. Their eyes met and Levi could tell by the hunger in his eyes that he craved more. Starting slow, he pulled almost all the way out before smoothly pushing back in. Eren released a deep groan, his nails scraping along Levi's pale chest. His rhythm was steady and controlled as he fucked into the younger man's tight hole.

"S-so good, Levi!" Eren grunted as his companion increased his pace.

Normally, Levi would repel at the use of his first name. He was so used to be strictly business and professional. All of the cadets referred to him as Corporal or Lance Corporal. The only other person who used his name so casually was Erwin because he pushed for it so fucking much until Levi finally relented. It all was just far too personal for him and once he got to the point of holding such a relationship with someone, it meant he cared.

And in a world like this, that was a very dangerous thing.

Eren was different, somehow. Levi found himself wanting to have a personal relationship with the boy. Watching him joke around with his fellow cadets, laughing and sharing moments together in the mess hall. It caused a want to arise in him. Levi wanted to become close with Eren and not only on a sexual level, but much deeper. He found himself wanting to build some sort of friendship with the boy. And that scared him shitless. Sure, Eren annoyed him with his bold attitude and such. But he knew there was so much more to him. And if he was completely honest, he quite enjoyed arguing with the brat and getting under his skin.

Eren's high-pitched mewl sent him barreling back to the present. "Oh! Ooh, what is that-" His voice cut off and was replaced by gasps and hot little moans as Levi relentlessly drilled his prostate. The sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed against the stones walls of the room, mingled with the gasps and groans of the two lovers. They were completely and utterly enthralled in each other. Eren was shaking, his orgasm approaching. Levi was hunched over him, covering his tanned, heated body like a blanket. He had a knee perched on the edge of his desk now, allowing him to slip impossibly deeper inside the boy. He'd ripped the boy's poor excuse for a shirt open, the buttons littered along the floor. With his chest finally bare, Levi swirled his tongue around one of Eren's pert, rosy nipples, while he rolled the other between his fingers, tugging and tweaking the flesh expertly. He loved the noises he received, knowing he'd never tire of hearing his name fall form those pouty, bruised lips.

Eren eyes flitted over the man above him, drinking in his every movement and mentally storing them away like precious gems. Levi's usually perfectly groomed raven hair, was now disheveled with parts stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Much to his disappointment, he couldn't see much of his body, with most of his uniform still on. However, that gave him hope that if they met again, he'd definitely be stripping Levi down. Just the thought of it had him blushing.

"Fuck, look at you..." Levi groaned, fucking him harder and faster. Eren couldn't help raising his hips to meet his every thrust. Levi was angled perfectly now, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. "Red faced, sweating and begging for my cock." Moving his hands down, he gripped Eren's hips harder, drilling into him relentlessly. "You're taking my cock so well.... such a filthy boy, you are." Each utterance of filthy words, sent Eren crashing forward. "Now, come for me."

Stars.

Brilliant and bright against the lids of his eyes.

Eren could swear that tiny, iridescent stars speckled across his vision as he finally fell over the edge. His back arched as he desperately writhed under him, scratching and biting into Levi's supple flesh. Cries of his lover's name echoing around the dimly lit room. Thick ropes of cum shot and splattered along Eren's chest as he rode out his orgasm. Levi came shortly after; the torturous, vice-like grip Eren held on his cock, milking him as he spilled inside the younger boy. Eren collapsed, sweaty and spent, on top of Levi's unorganized desk.

Instinctively, Levi tensed at the sight of disarray around him. Once neatly stacked papers, organized and strategically placed along his desk, now scattered and littered the floor around them. Fuck. He knew he'd have to clean that up and make sense of it all again. But when he met those tender eyes beneath him, sparkling with adoration, everything seemed to disappear. The mess could wait, for just a little while longer.

Levi hovered over him, the only thing holding him up were his hands as they gripped the table on each side of Eren's head. They were panting harshly, trying to regain their breathing. Eren half expected Levi to quickly pull out and order him to leave, only after he cleaned up the mess, but he didn't. Instead, Levi trailed close-mouthed kisses along his neck and up until he met Eren's waiting lips. He kissed the younger boy passionately, then rested his forehead against his, and just stared into his eyes. No words were needed to convey their feelings for such a moment. The quiet stretched between them, comfortably, as their eyes spoke volumes. Eren could've sworn he saw the corporal's lips turn up into a smile, but he was quickly gone before Eren could verify it.

Levi's nose scrunched up as he pulled out of Eren, the sloppy noise making the younger boy blush. Even after what they'd just shared, his cheeks flamed. It was slowly becoming one of Levi's favorite reactions he evoked from the younger one. He retrieved a damp cloth and carefully cleaned himself and Eren off, removing all traces of their previous heated moment together.

Once he was finished, he began undressing. He carefully slid off his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on a nearby dresser. Then he did the same with his pants and the rest of his gear until he was down to his underwear. He came back to Eren then, and carefully helped him off the desk. The boy's limbs ached and protested as Levi helped him over to sit on the bed. He peeled off the stockings, making a mental note to have him wear them again, as soon as possible. He chuckled as he shimmed the ruined skirt off him and pushed him to lie in the middle of the bed, before joining him against the pillows. Due to Eren's naked form, Levi covered their lower half with a small, comfortable blanket.

Eren never would've pegged Levi for a cuddler, but here he was, face nestled into Eren's neck and an arm draped lazily across his slim waist. The corporals eyes immediately slipped shut and Eren focused on his breathing, delighted by the wispy air tickling his heated flesh every time he exhaled. He stayed like that for a long time, until the silence grew to be too much.

"Levi-" Eren began softly.

"Shut up and sleep," Levi commanded, his voice sleepy but stern as his grip on the boy tightened. It was rather cute, seeing him all tired and grumpy. However, Eren would never say that aloud.

He sighed and figured he'd leave his questions to be answered tomorrow. Succumbing to his tiredness, Eren's eyes slipped closed and he nestled into Levi's hold. It was dark outside now, save for the moonlight filtering in and casting a soft blue, ominous glow over the two. Eren's breathing had slowed as he began to drift off. He thought Levi had fallen asleep, until his tender voice broke the silence surrounding them.

"Eren, will you promise me something?"

"Of course, anything." His answer was immediate and without a shadow of doubt.

"Promise me, you'll only share moments like this... with me." And Eren couldn't help the way his heart stuttered. Was it possible that the corporal's feelings ran deeper than just some carnal attraction? Eren couldn't possibly imagine sharing another intimate moment like the one they'd just shared, with anyone else. Of course, he had ample opportunities to explore these desires before, but he'd never wanted anyone. The only person who managed to awaken that dormant side of him had been his Corporal. He simply couldn't imagine it any other way. The promise that Levi asked of him, showed that he felt the same. In his own way, he was asking Eren just to be his. A genuine smile spread across Eren's sleepy face as he pressed a light kiss into the top of Levi's head. The smell of mint tickled his nose.

"I promise, Levi. I'm all yours," he mumbled, then unconsciousness soon followed.

The older man couldn't explain the feeling swirling within his chest and he had no desire to try and analyze it. Usually after he fucked, he always sent the other participant on their way and simply slept alone. But Eren was not just some quick fuck. Somehow, the snot-nosed brat had wiggled his way into Levi's cold heart and warmed it a little. Whatever the case may be, he couldn't send Eren away.

As he looked up at the boys now-sleeping form, he admired the smooth skin and still-flushed cheeks. The way his eyelashes lightly caressed the tops of his cheekbones. His pouty lips, parted and drawing breath, occasionally mumbling incoherent words. He knew he wanted the lumbering teenager to stay with him. He'd indulge, if only for one night.

Though, in his heart, Levi wanted it to be for many, many more.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll probably do a series with this, featuring the rest of the Legion and their partners, playing dress up. ;)


End file.
